


A Villain's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Happy Ending, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry formed in Baby-Doll's eyes after she found herself within one of Arkham Asylum's many cells.





	A Villain's Smile

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Worry formed in Baby-Doll's eyes after she found herself within one of Arkham Asylum's many cells. She recalled viewing Lyle Bolton scowling near her earlier. A memory of viewing Arkham Asylum inmates tied to their beds materialized. Baby-Doll smiled when Lyle tripped and fell. *I'll like it here* she thought.

 

THE END


End file.
